Walk Away
by J. Maria
Summary: Big brother meets little sister, and the sparks start flying. crossover with Supernatural. DawnDean piece to These Rough Currents.
1. The Girl is Followed Into the Bar

**Title:** Girl is Followed Into the Bar  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Dawn and Dean  
**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester  
**Words:** 475  
**Summary:** He was supposed to be dead  
**Author's Notes:** This is a companion piece to the whole _These Rough Currents_ piece - because Dawn and Dean would not shut up during the Fam (Faith/Sam) stages. So, they got their own stage piece.

_**Girl is Followed Into the Bar**_

Dawn had been thrilled when Giles had assigned her to go through her final stages of watcher training with Faith. Robin had been her official 'go-to' watcher, but things happened and she volunteered to take the older watcher's place. Faith had been pretty cool about it, and their first mission had been to seek out the remnants of Angel Investigations. Wes and Cordelia were dead, Angel was nearly impossible to track - and they'd found Gunn and the girl that had been Fred a few weeks back. That's when Faith learned about Harmony's betrayal, and made it her mission to track the vampire down.

Which involved a road trip. She was excited, and a bit too eager to take out Harmony. Of course, Faith tracked down the vamp faster than Dawn had thought. She watched from the corner of the demon bar as Faith made her way over to the two hapless mortals who'd picked Harmony up. Actually, Dawn was glaring at the sandy-haired of the two. He looked familiar, and Dawn was sure she'd seen his face pop up on the web concerning a string of murders not too far back. He was also supposed to be dead.

He was cute, and if he wasn't dead - well, that would have been a bonus. Unfortunately, he had the bad taste to pick up something like Harmony. She watched as he yelled at Faith, and pale an instant later. Dawn frowned as she watched the older girl's reaction, and watched as the lighter haired guy looked around nervously. What the hell was going on? The slayer caught her eye over the shoulder of the taller man and nodded her over.

"These boys offered to buy us drinks, D," Faith grinned up at the dark haired man. "Sam and Dean, right?"

"These boys are dead, F," Dawn frowned at the other man.

"Feels like they've got a pulse to me," Faith slipped her fingers around the dark one's wrist.

"He might be, but shorty here doesn't."

"Did she just call me shorty?" Dean snapped, as Sam fought to keep the smile off his face.

"He's as dead as Harmony was, I saw the obit," Dawn glared at him.

"Excuse me, I've got a pulse."

"Okay, so your a regenerative demon then," Dawn snapped.

"As far as I know, he's still human. Boy ain't thrownin' off any demon vibes, D." Faith couldn't help but smirk at the younger watcher.

"What obit did you see?" Sam asked curiously.

"It ran a few weeks back, a homicidal murderer -"

"That wasn't me," Dean groaned.

"What was it, your doppelganger?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah it was."

"Oh," Dawn frowned. "Really?"

It made her feel a little better, realizing that she hadn't developed a crush on another dead guy. That was one family tradition she was hoping to avoid.


	2. Should've Known

**Title:** Should've Known  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Dawn and Dean  
**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester  
**Words:** 218  
**Summary:** Dawn knows something Dean doesn't want to admit.  
**Author's Notes:**

_**Should've Known**_

She was jealous, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Faith's new boyfriend had given her a gift. Granted it was a stupid gift, but still it was the thought that counted. So she let the little annoying couple be alone so she could pester the only other person who was being annoyed by them.

"You told him to give her a gun? How - how is that romantic?" Dawn asked, shaking her head at Dean.  
"It's a Winchester thing. We do guns." Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes drifting over to Sam and Faith.  
"Wow."  
"What are you goin' on about now?" Dean snapped.  
"You're jealous of little Sammy," Dawn grinned. Dean only glared at her.  
"I'm not. Why would I be jealous of them?"  
"Because Sam's obviously better with the girls than you are, and you don't have a romantic bone in your body."  
"He gave her a gun, how is that romantic?" Dean snapped, groaning when he realized she was gloating. "Damn."  
"You set him up! Guess it backfired on you," Dawn grinned, nodding over at the kissing couple.  
"How?" Dean glowered.  
"Because it's Sammy, and he's lovable, while you are a big old grouch."  
"You are so gonna get it, Summers," Dean reached for her.  
"Oh, is little Deanie hurt?" Dawn laughed, dancing away.


	3. Scare Tactics

**Title:** Scare Tactics  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Passion  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Dawn and Dean  
**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester  
**Words:** 372  
**Summary:** Realizing what you could have lost and what you're willing to do to keep it.  
**Author's Notes:** Set during the last part of _These Rough Currents_, and the episode where Dean gets electrocuted.

_**Scare Tactics**_

Dean looked so weak, a shell of his former self. It was scary to see him like that. So close to death. She remembered the tickling, demon-killing, hard-ass that he was normally. And she couldn't help crying, because all of that was so very Dean, not this young man on the cusp of death. She prayed, like she had prayed for her mother and for Buffy when they had -

"What're you doin', Summers?" Dean murmured, his eyes cracking open. "Where's Sammy - what happened to those kids?"  
"Sam and Faith got them out, you big idiot!" Dawn sobbed, her hand clenching around his.  
"I miss somethin'?" Dean croaked, his voice rough with disuse.  
"I'm not gonna let you die. You _can't _die. Do you hear me?" Dawn said forcefully. "Sam and me, we've been - there's this healer a few miles from here and we think - "  
"Can't make my heart better, Dawn. We all gotta time to go -"  
"And dying in your twenties is 'your time', jackass?" Dawn snapped. "Before you can even live a life outside of hunting demons? Before you can have a real life, and a real family, and love?"

Dean frowned at her. Dawn's eyes widened as the word slipped out of her mouth. Their eyes caught, held for a moment. Neither one of them wanted to say it, so Dean let his eyes flicker over to the small television. It was a minute or two before he finally spoke again.

"I don't have any regrets, Summers. 'Cept for not getting the demon that got Mom, and taking out that laudry detergent teddy bear."  
"Yeah, well I do, Winchester," Dawn said tightly. "Because I'm not ready to let you go, and neither is Sam. Because my regrets lost me time with both my mom and my sister, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you slither out of this - whatever it is we have - so easily. So you are gonna go to this healer guy and you're gonna get better. Because I'm not letting you die."  
"You're hot for me, ain't you?" Dean smirked tiredly.  
"Yeah, you big jerk. And you're not denying me a quality stud muffin, okay?" Dawn laughed.


	4. Keeping Watch

**Title:** Keeping Watch  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Intimacy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Dawn and Dean  
**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester  
**Words:** 369  
**Summary:** It's not what you think, honest.  
**Author's Notes:** yeah...

_**Keeping Watch**_

Dawn left the room she was sharing with Faith to give her and Sam some privacy. Since she wasn't thrilled at the idea of sleeping in the car, she took Sam's room key and slipped into the room. The bathroom light glowed through an open crack, and she figured Dean wouldn't notice the switch so she burrowed under the covers of the bed closest to the door.  
Everything would have gone off perfectly, if she hadn't misjudged which bed was Sam's.

"What're you doin' in my bed?" Dean snapped, pistol in his hand as he yanked back the covers.  
"Jesus, Winchester! Are you trying to give me a heart attack," Dawn shrieked, cringing even as she said it, yanking the covers back.  
"Why are you in here?" Dean frowned.  
"Because Faith and Sam are using the other room, brain trust."  
"Oh," Dean coughed, lowering the weapon. "Sammy sleeps next to the bathroom."  
"I just figured on this bed because he snuck out. Are you really going to kick me out of this bed?" Dawn asked, trying to ignore the fact that Dean was half naked.  
"Hell yes, that's the comfy bed," Dean smirked.  
"I guess you're sleeping in the un-comfy bed tonight, Dean," Dawn smiled, plopping back in bed.

Dean thought about it for a second before plopping down on the bed beside her, ignoring her squeak of protest. She tried to kick him out, ignoring the warm tinge she felt surge through her body.

"What are you doing?"  
"Sleepin', Summers."  
"Not here!"  
"I'm not sleepin' in Sammy's bed, it's as hard as a rock."  
"You are such a baby."  
"If you've got a problem, you can switch beds."  
"Ass."  
"Brat."

Dawn tried to ignore him, but about an hour later she found herself half sprawled onto Dean, with his head firmly on her chest. Dawn groaned, trying to figure out what to do. She tried to wiggle away but Dean's arms only tightened around her waist.

"Don't even think about it, Dawn," Dean said tiredly.  
"Your head's on my boobs and you're telling me not to think about it?" She couldn't help it, she was actually blushing.  
"Dude, shut up," Dean muttered, pulling her in for a kiss.


	5. Show and Tell

**Title:** Show and Tell  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Whedon and Kripke own them, not me  
**Words:** 209  
**Summary:** You show, I'll tell  
**A/N:** Double drabble. Kinda.

_**Show and Tell**_

Dawn felt her entire body stiffen as Dean kissed her. His tongue carressed hers, pulling her deeper into him, his hands on her throat and back. It took her a minute to react to his telling her to shut up. Dean jerked his head back when she bit his lip.

"What the hell-"

'Don't tell me to shut up, Dean," Dawn growled, shocking herself a bit.

"You bit me."

"You deserved it and you liked it, you big baby," Dawn chuckled, pulling him back to her.

"Well, yeah -"

"So what's your problem?" Dawn asked, kissing him hungrily.

Dawn curled her fingers in his hair, pressing tiny kisses to where she bit him. She could feel him smile against her lips. He had such a sexy kiss. Her free hand slipped down his shoulder, and onto his chest. She felt his heart beating beneath her fingers. She deepened the kiss, willing for this moment to go on.

The door behind them flew open, and Dean reacted automatically. He yanked her over his body and pushed her to the floor, his other hand jerking under her pillow for the pistol he'd hid there earlier. He stared at the door in shock.

"Where's Dawn?" a voice demanded from the doorway.

"Buffy?"


	6. Never Leave Me

**Title:** Never Leave Me  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Commitment  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Kripke are the Bosses. They own Dawn and Dean  
**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester  
**Words:** 412  
**Summary:** Will she stay or will she go?  
**Author's Notes:**

_**Never Leave Me**_

She felt hollow. It could be the lack of sleep, or the knock-down drag out fight she had with her older sister in Dean's room at three in the morning. Buffy demanded that she come back to Cleveland to help stop the upcoming end of the world, and that she stop following Faith's lifestyle. And then Buffy and Faith got into it, and it resorted to twelve-year old name calling. Dean and Sam both threw in their two cents, and Dawn had to leave then. She didn't get very far, just the backseat of the Winchester's car. Buffy wouldn't think to look there.

"Hey," Dean said, slipping into the driver's seat.  
"Buffy give you the shovel or the ribcage speech?" Dawn asked tiredly.  
"Both. And then she had a urgent call."  
"Giles," Dawn sighed. "He called me after she did."

She was still in her pj's, but Dean was dressed for the day in his uniform jeans, boots, and jacket.

"What did boss man have to say?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yeah. You going?"  
"I don't know," Dawn laughed tiredly. "Buffy says they need me, Giles says they really don't and -"

She was cut off by a buzzing in her pocket. She checked the name, and laughed. Buffy was really going all out to get her back to Slayer headquarters.

"She's got Xander calling me from Africa! She must _really_ not like you."  
"Are you going?" Dean asked.  
"I'm a watcher," she started to say.  
"That's not an answer, Dawn."  
"If your dad ordered you and Sam to bug out and leave me and Faith, would you?" Dawn snapped, looking years younger than she was.  
"Maybe, I -"  
"You wouldn't think twice about it, would you?" Dawn asked. "You'd do what you were told like a good little soldier."  
"It's different for you. She's not your -"  
"She's my sister. She's a slayer, and I'm a watcher. Officially, she has no say on what I do," She said slowly.

Dawn punched speed-dial on her phone. She waited until Giles picked up on the third ring.

"Tell her I'm staying, and have the rest of the scoobies back off. I'm watching the slayer I was assigned to." Giles said something that Dean couldn't really hear from the front seat. Dawn only rolled her eyes. "The guy is just a bonus. I'm here for Faith." With that, she closed the phone and turned back to see Dean grinning at her. "What?"  
"I'm a bonus?"


End file.
